This invention relates to double action revolvers.
Present day revolvers are relatively expensive to manufacture. This is due in large part to the great amount of hand fitting which is required. Typically, the searing surfaces of the hammer and trigger must be hand filed in addition to the pawl and cylinder ratchet.
Also, present double action revolvers require a large force to pull the trigger. Such a large force militates against accuracy and ease of operation.